Life's Journey
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: it finished ..when sakura finds out she's pregnant, with li's child, her and li plan to marry but her world turns upsidedown when a sorceress casts a spell upon her magic and li..and her mother is back with agirl named melody


Life's Journey  
  
I do not own any character in this story excite Melody and Noneko.and I do not own any of the songs, so keep that in mind please I don't want to be sued I'm only 15...Ceslestrial..oh hope you like it as well.  
  
*************** Chapter 1  
  
******************  
  
Sakura walked happily down the road to her high school and there on the road was Li her boyfriend for the past years they captured all the Clow Card and turned them into star cards.  
  
She smiled at Li and he took her hand and so they walked hand and hand to the school.  
  
"Li what you thinking", she asked out of silence. "How your father let you out the house in that skirt", he laughed.  
  
Sakura hemmed her skirt to be a mini, about three inches above her knees.  
  
"He wasn't home and Tory well he slept in so I was all by myself she told him, why you like it", she gave a killer smile that was so big  
  
He kissed her and whispered "I love it, like I love you". She blushed and said it back then said 'race you' she started running like she always did but he never knew when, he ran after her and were both late for class.  
  
"Miss Avalon", said her teacher, this is your third time late this week may I ask why.  
  
Sakura didn't answer the kiss still burned her lips and tore her mind away from the class and the teacher talking to her.  
  
"Miss Avalon!"  
  
"What oh sorry Miss Mackenzie," Miss Mackenzie smiled she knew she was with Li she knew they were close but who close sometimes  
  
Sakura often fell asleep during class or felt so sick she had to go home but she always looked perfectly happy and healthy.  
  
A month ago  
  
Sakura woke up feeling Li arms around her she smiled lightly and then sighed with delight. Her fingers brush the side of his face gently not to wake him. Put few seconds later he opened his clear deep blue eye looked at her he kissed her then all of a sudden they heard footstep and a door slam,  
  
"Tory" no they dressed quickly as they could and Li went out her window.  
  
Sakura walked slowly down the stair to the kitchen were she found some breakfast on the table.  
  
"Your up late squirt aren't you said her brother Tory sitting himself down.  
  
"Oh give it up, Tory".  
  
"Whoa P.M.S, gees take a pill at least" he teased  
  
She stomped out of the room. Just then the door bell rang She opened it and met Li he was dressed in black pants and gray turtle neck. "Sakura who is it called" her brother "No one in your life that matters to you" she answered; she grabbed her coat and left with Li.  
  
Present  
  
Miss Avalon please pays attention, said her teacher. Sakura snapped out of her trance and back into reality,  
  
"Sorry miss"  
  
"Alright but please remain after class I want to talk to you" "Yes miss".  
  
"Sakura something is wrong I can tell Sakura it's not like you to fall a sleep in class, I suggest you going to the doctor", said her teacher.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired, a lot of the time," she lied she knew something was wrong  
  
"Sakura I do I know you better then you think, and I know that you and Li are very close, and it is alright to love him and alright to show it but it not alright if it can complicate up you're life, do you understand me."  
  
"Yes Miss"  
  
Li saw Sakura walking slowly down the hall he wondered what was wrong he went up to her and all she said she has something major to find out.  
  
**********************  
  
"Li what are we going to do were only teenagers and were going to be parents", said crying Sakura at his side.  
  
He took her gently into his arms and said "we well get though alright I'll make sure of it I promise", he said to her while she was crying.  
  
"I still can't believe it".  
  
Miss Mackenzie watched the young couple talking about there problems. She knew they would have a tough couple years a head of them. They started back to Sakura home to think.  
  
Tory looked though Sakura's door, he couldn't here a word. Then out of the blue Sakura talk loudly. "Madison I'm pregnant and there nothing to do but except the fact, Li knows and he not going anywhere he said so he not one of those guys".  
  
Tory listened more closely  
  
'Sakura I now that but what would your, his are parents think?"  
  
'Maddi my father gets home in 20 minutes and no matter what I'm telling him", she told coldly, "he going to be pissed but better now then later.  
  
"Alright your right, but my moms in town shouldn't we tell them all at once". "Yes, call her better now then later", she said quietly.  
  
"Li you said you wanted to tell us something", asked his mother who just came over.  
  
"Ah yes mother umm.., he said trailing of, then started again, "Sakura and I well were going t have a baby".  
  
"What"! Sakura's father stood up and shouted.  
  
'Understand please daddy, I love him and he loves me", said shocked Sakura in all her life she never heard her father shout like that.  
  
Her father sat down and Li mother looked at him. "Li haven't you learnt about anything I ever taught you and you school about sex".  
  
'Yes, but we love each other mother", he said pleaded to his mother Sakura just sat with her hands over her stomach quietly; this is not going good she said to herself.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***********  
  
Sakura father and Li's mother finally made a agreement since the two were still only sixteen, they would get married after the child was born for Sakura's sake, and have small house for there family, but till then there live in the separate houses.  
  
Li looked around in the jewelry shop and spotted a ring a white god and two little hearts on it and with a little diamond in each heart;  
  
finally he walked out of the shop with the ring in his pocket.  
  
He quickly got drove to Sakura's house and rang the door bell.  
  
Sakura opened the door and motioning to come in. He walked in and looked around nobody was home what good timing, he thought to himself.  
  
Sakura noticed Li was a little nervous she led him to the living room and he sat down on the couch next to.  
  
"Sakura, he said with a shaky voice, now or never buddies, he thought, Sakura I love always did, are love is forever I now it, by this point Sakura was crying, I come to you not as a friend, or boyfriend, but as a man in love, and will you give me the honor of being my wife".  
  
Sakura couldn't speak she just looked at him and kissed him, after they broke the kiss Li took the ring out of his pocket and put it on Sakura's finger. Just then Sakura father walked in same with Li's mother.  
  
"Dad look," she showed him her ringed finger", her dad looked at Li's mother and said  
  
"Well I guess it settled". He laughed and left for the kitchen with Yelan, Li's mother.  
  
Li and Sakura just shook there heads and went to go get ice cream and go tell others.  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Song-I swear by: John Michael Montgomery ********************************  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
  
Sakura and L just told Madison the news. And well she took like they expected. Sakura was thinking to herself about her mother how left her when she three. Li sensed that something was on Sakura mind he gently pushed her a little more towards him and kissed her head.  
  
"Sakura is something wrong?" he asked looking at her with a worried face. She looked up "No honey, I was just thinking about my mother that's all" "You sure" "Yes" she kissed him afterwards. "What was that for" he asked curiously. "Nothing" she smiled back at him.  
  
But you can be sure I know my part  
  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
  
Sakura groaned, and rolled out of bed the next morning. Her stomach felt queasy, she bolted to the bathroom and knocked Tory out of the way. Tory waited by the door, he looked at his little sister and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Morning dad," she said happily "Good morning Sakura" he said back to her from the stove she quickly grabbed her pack and put on her shoes and saw Li was already in the drive way. "Bye dad, see you after school" she shouted while going out the door  
  
Sakura walked to her locker and heard some girls talking.  
  
"Yeah that Avalon girl, Madison friend, "Sakura" that's her name. Well I heard she's pregnant and her father is forcing her to marry the father of the baby" said a redhead.  
  
"Yeah poor girl" said anther girl with chestnut hair  
  
Sakura slammed her locker shut and ran out the door and ran straight to Li's welcoming arms, she cried steadily for a few minutes Li wrapped her arms around his beloved and they stood like that for a while.  
  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
  
and though I'll make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
"Don't worry Sakura it well be alright trust me, and who cares what those stupid make-up freaks say" he told well they were driving to Sakura's house  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" she gently brushed a stray lock of his dark brown hair away from his eyes. They sat in Li's jeep for a little while finally Sakura had to go inside; she kissed him and jumped out of the vehicle.  
  
She walked to her door and opened it. Li drove away, "A father still can't believe it and I'll bet here every step off the way," he said quietly to himself.  
  
I swear  
  
by the moon and stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there  
  
Mean well back Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura found out the door was locked. She looked though her purse for her keys. "God damn it, not now, she said as she slid down to the steps in a sitting position. Her father didn't get home till late and Tory well he probably had his tongue down Tonya's throat, yes big brother dating some college girl and were quite serious  
  
She saw Li driving by and hailed him off the road. "Let me guess you forgot your keys and your father is working late and Tory is with Tonya, am I right," he said with a smirk.  
  
"How did you ever guess?" she said sarcastically. "Let's see" he gave a big smile, "your dad always works late on Wednesdays and Tory has the day off so he's usually with Tonya.'  
  
"How did you ever now," she joke while punching lightly in the arm  
  
I swear  
  
like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
for better or worse  
  
till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
I swear  
  
"Dad I'm home," called out Sakura from the front door.  
  
"In the kitchen Sakura" he father called out. She dropped her bag by the table and went to the stove to see what he's cooking. He looked at his daughter and noticed how tight her skirt was on her. "Ah Sakura I think you starting to show", pointed out her father.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that earlier" she said as she got her bag and left the kitchen, to go up to her and change.  
  
Sakura got out her needle and start to take out her skirt a bit. When she wad finished she had an hour and half before she went to Li's. She went down to eat and went back up to change.  
  
"Bye dad, bye Tory sees you later I'm going to Li's alright," she said walking out the front door.  
  
"You know dad she changing so much, you can hardly tell when her mood swings start and stop," he joked.  
  
Sakura's father looked at Tory and shook his head and left to go make pudding for tomorrow.  
  
Sakura sat lazily at the couch it she was 4 months pregnant, and was just really beginning show a bit noticeable. The door bell rang and Sakura hoisted herself of the couch and made her way to the door.  
  
'Hello can I help you," she said opening the door to reveal a tall woman with long locks of auburn lock like Sakura's ,in a pair of jean dress that showed off her petit body. The lady looked at Sakura concealing her shock about Sakura's round stomach.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for Sakura Avalon"  
  
"I'm her," she smile "I don't know who to say this but I'm your mother." She said with a steady voice... Sakura gave her a one eyed stare and then took her into a hug. "I can't believe it really you, dad said you were dead but then on my a couple months ago he told me you were alive," she said looking up,  
  
'I was going to look for but thing kind a got distracted as you can see, I never mean for it to happen but it sort of did"  
  
I'll give you everything I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
  
and when there's silver in your hair  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
  
'Cause as time turns the page  
  
My love won't age at all  
  
Li knocked on Sakura's door, while her and her mother where chatting.  
  
"One minute mom," she said getting up with some difficulty, and went to get the door and found Li there. "Hey baby's how are, you today," he said to Sakura and his unborn child. "Where just fine Li both taking an easy," she said smiling, "I have someone who you might want to meet," she said ushering him into the living room where her mother sat. "Li I want you to meet my mother, mother this is my fiancée and also father of my baby."  
  
"Very nice to meet you, my daughter talks of nothing but you and your child," she smiled reassuring him.  
  
"Sakura just to let you know you have a doctors appointment today, and that remember what the doctor said we can either find out now or wait till the baby comes," he smiled it up to you, "Mother is wants to know badly what her first grandchild is so she can start showing it with gifts and buying stuff," he laughed  
  
"Thanks Li," giving him a peck on the check and told him to sit down to the open chair.  
  
I swear  
  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear  
  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse  
  
Till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
I swear  
  
"Well Miss. Avalon would you like not the sex of the baby," asked the doctor Sakura looked at Li and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes we would."  
  
"Well congratulations you have a healthy baby girl. Sakura started to cry at the though of her baby girl growing inside her, the doctor side it was normal for young mothers to cry when they find out.  
  
"Li what do you think of the name Mika," asked Sakura on the way home.  
  
"I think it nice name for our baby girl she can be called Mika Sakura after her mother,' he told her with a tenderly smile.  
  
"So Mika Sakura Li, that well is a perfect name for her," Sakura said looking out the window. "What do you mean with Li,' he asked.  
  
"While I want him to have her strong name like her father and it a male or female name," she stated "Alright you won,' he gave up arguing with her.  
  
I swear  
  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear  
  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse  
  
Till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
I swear  
  
I swear  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*************************  
  
Own the room was quiet and still. Well Sakura sat on the couch waiting for her father to come home. Today she was going to tell her father that her mother came a few days ago. She looked down at her slightly bulging belly and sighed this baby was everything to her now. Well sort of anyway, but she loved it from day one, Li was always tickled by thought of being a father, the one thing he never had, and now he was becoming one.  
  
She heard the door open and saw her father walk in the living room.  
  
"Hello Sakura, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I am dad," she said the hesitantly started up again, "dad I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What is it sweetheart," his voice was caring and calm.  
  
"Ah.mom was over a few days back," she said slowing not really knowing how to put the words together.  
  
"Really," he voice sounded surprised, "how did she take it?"  
  
"Okay I guess she blew up a bit when she found out about baby, but other wise we had a good talk.  
  
"Well we all sort did, but Tory for some strange reason  
  
"yeah sort is surprising,' she stated proudly and went on, "And were planning on calling her Mika, that's what Li and I picked out so far."  
  
"Well I think it a beautiful name, anything else should know up."  
  
Sakura squirmed in her seat. "I sort of invited mom over after dinner, I want all of us to go over the wedding plans," she said meekly.  
  
He stared at her for a few minutes. "I guess your mother and I do have to talk, but after all this time I don't get it.'  
  
"Dad she was young, she told me if there was one thing she could do over, would be to not leave."  
  
"Alright, oh and there's a package at the door for you," he father said getting up,  
  
"I'll go started dinner.'  
  
Sakura went to the door and saw the box, it was light, and she lifted it easily and carried to her room. She put it on her bed and started to open it. She took out the entire bubble wrap, where she saw to boxes a lay.  
  
She took out the larger one was light and opened it carefully; inside laid the most beautiful gown she ever saw.  
  
It was made of pure white silk. She quickly changed into it, the empire waist hid her belly, the underskirt to it was flowing, well the top was made into a triangle, that showed the underskirt, it was edged with gold embroider.  
  
Well the top was modest but still showed of her bust, well the sleeves bell shaped, that had a slit to the elbow in the front that was also edged with gold, same with the waist and hem of the top, and shoulders, and the skirt hem.  
  
She gently picked up the last box, which was light but had heavier the dress. She opened it and to use surprise, in the box a lay a golden tiara. She placed it on her gently.  
  
Her father walked in the room, and saw her in her mothers wedding gown and tiara. Madison mother must have sent them, for she kept them all those years.  
  
"Dad," she turned around shocked.  
  
"I see Madison's mom found them, you look truly beautiful just like your mother." He choked back his tears.  
  
"You still love her, am I right father."  
  
"Yes Sakura, I love her I always well."  
  
"I better change now and thank Madison's mom too," she said turning around.  
  
"Alright Hun, I'll be down stair, and by the way Li is here with his mother.' She stared at him, Li's mother was here. "You're kidding right.'  
  
"No, well I'll go down stairs," she walked out the door and shut it.  
  
She carefully unbuttoned the dress and stepped out of it, and took of the tiara. She neatly folded the dress and laid it in it box and put the tiara back in its box. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans that luckily still fit her and baby blue tee.  
  
The walked down stairs and fond Li and the bottom, they kissed in till they ran out of air. "Your dad told you about my mother being here."  
  
"Yeah don't worry I know," she said then kissed him again, well he put his hand at her stomach. His baby girl, no there baby girl. He took her hand and walked into the Dining room.  
  
She twisted her ringed finger, and walked in. She and Li sat down beside each other, and then whispered to Li.  
  
"What do I call your mother," she asked.  
  
"You can just call me Yelan, Cherry Blossom, so did you and Little Wolf, find a name for you baby girl," she asked.  
  
"We did mother, and can you not call me Little Wolf please," he asked her carefully.  
  
'Alright fine Li, so what you going to call her," she said taking a bit of her food, "Ayden this food is delicious."  
  
"Thanks Yelan, but Tory helped to."  
  
"Well Tory I congratulate you as well,' she said smiling.  
  
Sakura spoke up. "We are going to call our baby girl Mika Sakura Li Showron."  
  
"Why Sakura that an adorable name," she stated happily.  
  
*** The doorbell rang, "I'll get it most be mom."  
  
"No it's alright Sakura I'll get it," said Ayden, "Alright dad."  
  
He opened the door to see his x-wife standing there.  
  
"Natasha, it good to see you," he said in a calm voice.  
  
"You to Aiden, Sakura told you, right," she said in the same kind of voice.  
  
'Yes she did, we don't you come in were in the living room, and you'll get the chance to meet Yelan, Li's mother."  
  
"Alight," she said walking in she saw her daughter in the hallway, her long hair all around her.  
  
"Hello Sakura," she said with a smile she took of her jacket and hung it in the closet, "how you doing."  
  
"Just fine mom, one minute I'll have to go get something," she came back from the kitchen, with a tray of her own recipe of chocolate pudding.  
  
"I see you inherited your father love of cooking, I could never cook that good," she said and laughed at an old memory, of her first Christmas were she burnt the turkey.  
  
"Yelan, this is my mother Natasha," said Sakura beaming pride.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Li's mother."  
  
"You to," she said well Kero came down stairs. "Do I smell chocolate pudding?'  
  
"Kero," shouted Sakura, well Natasha starred in disbelief.  
  
"Sakura what is that thing."  
  
"Mom, k Kero is the guardian of the clow book, you know the book dad could never get open, well I got it open and released the cards, then I became a card captor, when I was in grade 4, then Li came to tried to clamed the cards, but I became there new master, then I had to turn them into star- cards, he helped all though it now I'm the master of them. I have magical powers to." She paused.  
  
"Powers, clow book, floating stuffed animal, this is way too much.'  
  
"mom I'll show you, Power of my star with it power burning bright surrender the wand the force unite release,' she said tin out of little star pendent.'  
  
She sorted the cards on the table, when Li spoke up. "Love do you think you should do this.'  
  
"Li stop worrying, I'll be fine, and they don't drain anymore anyway."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Umm.the flower card..form a bouquet, release and dispel." She hit the card and saw the card take form of a bouquet of cherry blossoms.  
  
All of a sudden she felt tired and suddenly started to fall back. Li ran to her before she hit the ground. "I knew this wasn't a great idea," he growled under his breath.  
  
Yelan walked over to her son and future daughter-in-law. "Something did this to her, I feel dark magic?"  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Song- How do I live by: Trisha Yearwood ******************  
  
"Mother its Noneko'..are you sure are Li'.'yes mother I am I felt her presence I knew she would try to harm Sakura I just didn't think now'... 'Noneko has strong powers but she always used then for selfish feelings I'm going to talk to her....'  
  
Sakura heard that from the hospital bed she blink her eyes and saw worried amber orbs looking at her.  
  
A wave a relief flooded over Li the second his Fiancé opened her emerald eyes. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital.  
  
"Who's Noneko Li?" she asked him.  
  
"Before I came the elders tried to get me to marry her, but when you got pregnant it all changed, Noneko has magic as well but she uses for selfish reasons I have a guess she did that to you, she put some curse on your magic, that drains your strength," he said bowing he head.  
  
"It Okays Li," she caressing his cheek gently, "we'll show her who we are."  
  
"Sakura if she cursed your magic you can't use it," said Li.  
  
"I'll find away to use it don't worry."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Noneko open up, I know your there," stormed Li.  
  
She chuckled her plan was going perfectly soon she would have Li for her self, and that prissy girl Sakura would be out of the picture. She smiled wickedly, and opened the door.  
  
"Why Li nice to see you," she put on her most genuine smile.  
  
"What did you do to Sakura," he shouted at her.  
  
"Nothing dear, ashante, ninka, soli," Noneko chanted and Li was put under her spell. "Who do you love?"  
  
"I love Noneko,"  
  
"Very good," she said laughed evilly  
  
"Know go and break your engagement with the brat."  
  
"Yes my love," and went to do what he was told.  
  
#######################################################  
  
"Why Li why," Li told her that the wedding was off, that he was leaving her. Sakura laid on her bed where there child was conceived that fateful night, crying her eyes out.  
  
Tory knew something was wrong, he actually scene the whole thing, he was pissed but for once he was going to leave her be and Li for a while. Something was up it had something to ho with her fainting.  
  
How do I get through one night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be  
  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms need you to hold  
  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
  
Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
  
There would be no love in my life  
  
There'd be no world left for me  
  
And I baby I don't know what I would do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
  
Sakura hardly ever left the house, she stopped going to school.  
  
"Sakura, come on please just come to school," begged Madison.  
  
"Madison, I can't he there he's the one who broke up with me, after his said I love you and promised to be my side always, we were going to be married," she said with tears rushing down her face.  
  
"Sakura please just go, everybody misses you, and I'm sure the teacher would move you if you want."  
  
"I'll think about it okay Madison, there some type of spell on him Mad, I talked to his mother, she said the spell can be broken by his true love only and, has to be broken with other magic, I have to find a way to over come the curse."  
  
"And I'll help you all the way,' said cheery Madison. "Now come on lets go shopping, I found a great place that sells great fashion maternity cloths,"  
  
"I'm not that huge yet Madison but I am running out of jeans though." She admitted while she blushed rosily.  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh, how do I live  
  
"Umm how about his dress Sakura," Madison asked holding up a pink cherry blossoms all over it. "Ying fa I love you," ran though her mind. She started crying. Madison come over to her and put an arm around her friend.  
  
"Sakura please don't do this, it not good for you," then she noticed,  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't no," looking at the cherry blossoms, or ying fa, and remembered that's what Li called a lot when they were alone.  
  
"Come on Sakura you can beat this, you can destroy the spell, he loves you still in his heart but his mind is clouded. No one can take away love Sakura, not even the greatest sorceress or magician in the world." She said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Then I just have to a way to bring him back, I'm not going to let him get the better of me," she stood up quickly followed by a head rush. When the clerk came up and asked if everything was okay.  
  
Madison took the clerk over the corner. "My friends having a tuff time, not only that she going to be a mother in a few short months, with her boyfriend and his elders, trying to tare them about.his from China. It not going well, I'm sorry about him out burst in the store," she lied to the clerk.  
  
"Don't apologize, I went though the same thing,' she said. "My little girl is 7 now."  
  
Sakura walked to school, the next day dreading it all the way, you could definitely tell that she was with child. The teachers still treated her same, but let use the wash room, without asking, since it got bothersome of her asking every 20 minutes.  
  
She walked into the class, with all eyes on her; she held her head high, and sat down and took out her work book. She could feel eyes on her, she looked at her bare finger, and tried not to cry, she bit her lip till it was almost bleeding.  
  
The teacher walked in seeing her in her usual spot. "Sakura it good to see you back,' her teacher smiled though he knew what was going on between her a Li. while it was Miss Mackenzie, what would you expect.  
  
"It's good to," she faked a smile. She saw though the fake smile, from the hurt emotion in her eyes that looked like she was to cry any moment. The rest of her classmate greeted her cheerfully, she looked at Li who walked passed her unknowingly as if he never saw her in his life to his site behind hers, she gave the teacher a look. "Miss Mackenzie is it alright if I move to the front she pointed to the empty desk." The teacher nodded and Sakura got up and packed up her stuff and went to the empty desk.  
  
"Alright class, as you know that Sakura is back, and please don't give her a tuff time please as you may know she is going though enough right now. And I would like to announce that we have a new student to our class Noneko Chang she is from transfer student China, Noneko please take a seat in back of Li Showron  
  
"Li can you raise you hand..."  
  
"No need I went to school with him before." She took her site while giving a vicious glare to Sakura on her way by.  
  
"So that's Noneko," she thought as she started to work on work.  
  
The feeling of needing to use the washroom, she took her pass and walked out of the class room, to the girl's lavatory. She checked her make when she was done and washed her hands, and headed for class, stopped on her way by none other then Noneko.  
  
"So little miss mother, how does it feel to lose something you love," she said with a nasty smirk. Sakura tried to walk around but she wouldn't let her pass. She pushed Sakura to the wall.  
  
"Stay away form Li you her me, and I wouldn't try you magic again, it well just make you weak again, and that child was supposed to be mine, you took Li away from me. Now it my turn" she touched Sakura's child, it instantly started to her , she left her hand there, causing great pain for Sakura, as she slide the floor clutching her Stomach. Crying out in pain, which cause the nearest teacher to run out of there room to the hallway. She passed out from the pain.  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
need you with me  
  
Baby because you know that you're everything  
  
Good in my life  
  
"She had a close one, almost lost her baby," said the nurse who was talking to Aiden and Tory.  
  
"But she going to be alright," asked her father.  
  
"She's fine we don't now what triggered it, her baby seems perfectly healthy, no reason why she almost had a miscarriage." The doctor said.  
  
Madison came running in the hospital, with her mother. "Tory is she alright," she said breathlessly.  
  
"She's fine, she almost lost her baby though," he frowned though he didn't like the idea of her pregnant, he was looking forward to being an uncle.  
  
"Samantha, she's fine, I have feeling that it going to be a hard pregnancy for her," Remembering what Natasha went though when she was caring Sakura. "But this was no accident, I think whatever happened to her earlier is behind this.'  
  
Samantha looked at him funny. He forgot that she doesn't know about the magic. She he saw Natasha coming though the halls with a girl that looked no older then 13 behind she, in Capri's and a tank top. And her long hair up in pony tail she looked just like feminine version Aiden in all ways.  
  
"Melody stays her for a moment for mom k."  
  
"Alright," she saw her mother approach a man, and a lady, the man was the same man in the picture that her mother has in her photo album. Natasha never told her who the man was.  
  
"Natasha, she fine she's sleeping at the moment Kero is watching over her at the moment. And who is she looks just like me," pointing to Melody.  
  
She waved Melody over to her, who came slowly. "Aiden this is melody, my daughter...our daughter," she dropped to a whisper.  
  
He couldn't believe of what he just heard. Was she pregnant when they got a divorce?  
  
"I was. Melody, as you probably notices he's the man in the picture in my album, he's your father."  
  
Everyone to shock to speak, Tory spoke up first.  
  
"You mean I have another little sister, and I never knew, well Melody, I guess I'm your older brother. My name is Tory."  
  
"May I ask one question, what you mean by other little sis, and why we are in the hospital?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"Sakura...your sister, I guess I can say that, is here. She recently found out she was pregnant, today at school she almost lost her baby," said her new found father.  
  
"I have sister, who's pregnant, who how much older then me two three years, at the most."  
  
"She 16 Mel," can I call you that for short, asked Madison. "she's going though a tuff time at the moment, her fiancé who loved her just left a week ago, she has to find away to get him back since he under some sort of spell."  
  
"Spell, don't tell me next that my sister is a sorceress or something, and some evil witch cast a spell on her beloved, cause she took him away from her."  
  
"Well first off, Sakura has magic, but it's cursed at the moment. And the rest is true."  
  
"K this is getting weird, I have father, brother, sister who has magic, that's cursed."  
  
"And wait there is Kero as well,' at that point Kero came out of the room, telling people Sakura waking up.  
  
They rushed in the room. Her eyes fell on everybody.  
  
"Who are you," she asked melody, she looked at Kero she was floating and shrugged his shoulder in response.  
  
"I'm Melody, you could say I'm you long lost sister," she said sarcastically, and got a glare from her mother.  
  
"Mom dad, explain please."  
  
"Well when you're father and I got a divorce, I was pregnant but didn't know it yet. I found a month later, I decide not to tell your father, since her had you too, and I raised her myself,' said her mother.  
  
"How you feeling Sakura," asked her father.  
  
"Okay I guess, it was Noneko, she did this, she touched my where my baby was, and cause pain, she held on for a bit till I slide the floor, all I remember is crying out in pain, alerting a teacher from that. I blacked out and woke up here."  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh, how do I live  
  
How do I live  
  
With out you baby  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Song-Standing on the edge of goodbye by: john berry  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura was back at home a few days later. She didn't know what was all happening with her parents, her dad seem so calm by the thought that he has a thirteen year old daughter he never knew, that her own mother kept hidden from him.  
  
It was all way too much, Melody came over lots to see her sister they got along great, and she was a great cook.  
  
She was amazed at the Sakura's power though she could not use her Sakura cards. She loved to play video games with Kero and make him pudding, and bring him over to her house sometimes.  
  
She was in her room with melody with her parents down stairs in the library. They heard shouting all of a sudden  
  
"How could you Natasha, you kept her from me all these years," shouted her father.  
  
"You had Sakura and Tory may I remind you," her mother said really harshly. "We were divorced anyway I didn't want to go though more shit."  
  
"I wouldn't of taken her away from you, I would just wanted to see her, Sakura thought you were coming back, I had to tell her a lie, that you gone to better place."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't tell you alright, I seriously thought, you would want to take her away from me."  
  
"Natasha you knew that wasn't true, at least I would want her to know me, visit sometime."  
  
While back upstairs, Sakura thought of something.  
  
"Melody, come here I got a great idea, you now how my magic is cursed. Well maybe it only cursed when I use it, maybe you have magic to," she handed over her key star, her little sister.  
  
"Okay, umm," she chanted the word, with Sakura.  
  
"Oh my god, Mel it worked look." Melody opened one eye and saw a staff, she saw card floating to her, and instead of pink they were purple. Sakura ran to her book, and opened it her cards where still there.  
  
"Kero!" Get up here now," shout Sakura.  
  
"What mistress," He said coldly, he was holding a half finish pudding cup.  
  
"Look."  
  
"Melody has a staff and purple cards, only people how love people can split the magic, and create there own to help,"  
  
"But she doesn't have the hope card. Hope" she looked though the desk. And found it at the bottom a file.  
  
"I created this card when Li left, to give me hope that he well come back to me, maybe this card will help me again, I created it no one knows of it, Kero, I never kept in book, and I never need the wand to use it, all I ever need to do is hold it to give me hope, an I never showed Li it either."  
  
"Maybe with this new magic of Melody's and your hope card it well work out, Noneko doesn't know of it, and it doesn't run on magic it runs of the heart, and you magic comes from your heart." "Kero did you know what you just said.'  
  
"What?" looking confused.  
  
"No one can curse magic, it within you, it only making me weak because Li told me it not a good idea to use it, and I had second thoughts, Noneko thought she could curse it, but she can't it in me running though me no one can curse it, if you believe it is cursed then it well make you weak, but if you think that it can't hurt you it can't hurt you."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
It's been a long time since I held her close.  
  
We misplaced feelings that we used to know.  
  
Thought I could see between the lines I read.  
  
I wasn't ready we she turned to me and said.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Sakura.Sakura," yelled Madison.  
  
"What Maddi," turning around to see here friend.  
  
"A have you kimono finished she the festival."  
  
"Madison, I told you didn't have to make me one, I'm not going to the spirit festival."  
  
"Of course you are, Sakura you just don't know it yet." She groaned.  
  
"Fine," while Madison jumped in defeat, while Madison dragged her to the bedroom.  
  
Her kimono was shocking bright pink that would stand out anywhere, with deep read trim, all around.  
  
"Man Sakura, people are going to need sun glasses tonight," said her little sister walking in the room.  
  
"Melody!"  
  
"Sorry it's just really bright."  
  
"Here Mel, made one for you to," said Madison tossing her an aqua color one, with black trim.  
  
"Thanks, do you have one?" trying it on, well asking.  
  
"Yep purple and blue."  
  
"Coolies." Madison pulled hers out of the bag as well, and put hers on, they looked at themselves in the mirror.  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
I can't eat and I can't sleep.  
  
Sometimes I find it hard to breathe.  
  
I breakdown, and cry not knowing why  
  
Now I can't lie...  
  
I'm standing on the edge of goodbye.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
"Oh looked over there Sakura," pointing over to all the little kids with there mothers, said her sister.  
  
She just smiled and looked down to her baby, only 5 more months she thought. She passed Li, with Noneko; she just ignored it, and thought of her hope card.  
  
She found out she didn't need to use her staff for magic, so she gave it to Melody, and taught her to use her strength and power, to control of cards and use them.  
  
"I here you found away to use you magic," said Li's mother. She smiled and Yelan.  
  
"Yes I found out no one could curse magic that's within you, you know that didn't you but you wanted to see if I figure it out myself."  
  
"I did know, and your hope card, well help very much."  
  
"How did you know of that."?  
  
"I have my way Ying Fa," she smiled and walked away, but before she did, "hope well always guide you when you need it so never give up hope."  
  
"Hope is all I have at the moment", her thoughts went back to her child she carried and its future, "I may be sixteen but I will get though this, and I well get Li back."  
  
**~~**~~** All of those years came rushing through my mind.  
  
I found myself back.in a simpler time.  
  
Just two young kids running on fire and dreams  
  
and in her eyes I realized, she was calling out to me. **~~**~~**  
  
~~Li's mind~~  
  
"Why does it feel like I love her? Why is Cherry Blossom so important, why can't I stop thinking about her? What so is with her aura, why do I fell like I had something special with her?" **~~**  
  
"So, anyone want some pudding," said Sakura opening the door to here room, where her little sis and best friend sat on her bed, they were going to sleep over.  
  
"We do, they shouted," along with Kero, she just rolled her eyes. She handed the containers out, and kept one for herself.  
  
"So anyone up for some games," said melody.  
  
"Sure like what,' said Madison.  
  
"We can give each other make-over," suggests Madison.  
  
"Alright, said Sakura breaking out her make, while the other girls got there's out, "umm Melody I'll do yours, Madison, you do mine and both me and Mel well do yours Madi alright." The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hope is all I have left," thought Sakura, when she held the card that was under her pillow.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
She said, I can't eat and I can't sleep.  
  
Sometimes I find it hard to breathe.  
  
I breakdown and cry not knowing why  
  
Now I can't lie...  
  
I'm standing on the edge of goodbye. Goodbye.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
"So sis, when do you think well start the battle," asked Melody.  
  
"Melody this is not a video game, and u must never tell anyone your powers," her older sister side kicked in.  
  
"Gees don't take a hairy I won't tell, do you think we well be strong enough," she said jokingly.  
  
"You never know Melody, after all my experience with the cards, you never know, plus I always had help, from Kero and Yue."  
  
"You have me sis, Madison showed some of you captures."  
  
"Did she really" "I really have to get those back," she thought to herself.  
  
**~~**~~** I would do anything to let her know.  
  
There just no way my heart can, let her go.  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Sakura and melody were walking in the park, one day, when Noneko, cornered them.  
  
Li leaning against the tree, arms folded against his chest.  
  
"Well, well what have we got here," she said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Shield, please protect my baby, release and dispel,' she murmured.  
  
"What who did you do that,' said shocked witch.  
  
"No one can curse magic if it within your very heart or blood, melody gets ready," she watched her sister, chanted the words and gets her wand.  
  
"This is the end Noneko," they said together  
  
**~~**~~** 'Cause I can't eat and I can't sleep  
  
sometimes I find it hard to breathe  
  
I breakdown and cry not knowing why  
  
Now I can't lie...  
  
She's standing on the edge of goodbye. Goodbye  
  
standing on the edge of goodbye...  
  
Standing on the edge of goodbye...  
  
Standing on the edge of goodbye...  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
****************  
  
############################  
  
I tell this story to my daughter Hope who is six now, well Li and I are 21 and happily married since when I was 17.  
  
We changed her name to Hope when we had her; all the other names just didn't seem her. But she was our hope, our baby Hope; she thinks it just a fairy tale of what we tell her at this time of her life, from my magic. We feel that she well be powerful when she is older.  
  
Tory finally got married, and has twins. But yet it was most surprising when he not married Tonya, but Madison, we are truly sister know, though thinking of Madison and Tory married is a little weird.  
  
Mom and dad actually remarried, and Melody is in college now, and mom is yet again Pregnant again, dad couldn't be more thrilled, since all us kids have moved out and married.  
  
################  
  
"This is the ended," the sisters said in union.  
  
"Ice, freeze them," shouted the witch.  
  
"Shield," Melody called upon her card.  
  
The battle seem never ending, through cursing, and calling upon card after card. Sakura wasn't a full fledged sorceress, but she was card mistress.  
  
Melody gave it all she had till the end of the battle. By the time it was really late, both sides where going more tired. "You well never make another person miserable again," said Sakura, she called upon her four elements and somehow combined them, to destroy the witch.  
  
She went over to Li  
  
"touch the card,' she said with Hope in her hand. He looked at her confusion in his amber eyes but touch it anyway and bright light enforced around them. She slowly came back to his real self.  
  
"You did it Sakura you broke the spell," he said and kissed, deeply.  
  
"Excuse me but sorry for the break up, but it late, and I'm sleepily, and as much I think that you're a cute couple I don't appreciate seeing you too making out,' cut in Melody.  
  
They both blush and started to walk to Sakura's.  
  
When they got home, they found they parents waiting, with Li's mother and four sisters.  
  
"I see it all went well," said Yelan, in her mysterious way.  
  
"Does it look like that," putting her arm around Li.?  
  
"Is she gone,' asked her father?  
  
She only nodded.  
  
"I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep," she said yawning, Li followed her, the parents didn't say anything since they knew it been a long while for Sakura.  
  
The lovers awoke in there embrace, Li kissed her softly, and then there was a knock on the door, Sakura groaned at got up. "Why now," she thought and opened the door, to reveal Melody.  
  
"Sorry am I interrupting something,' she asked.  
  
"Nah nothing that we can't take over again later,' she grinned  
  
"Man sis overload of info that I didn't need to know,' she said, with a disgust look on her face.  
  
"You asked" getting up with Li following.  
  
###############  
  
"Oh I can't believe your dating my brother Madison!!" said really freaked Sakura.  
  
"Well I always sort a liked him Sakura, and we just sort of hit it off very well. Of course we have to keep it a secret till graduation, since he's our new science teacher, but we were together before that," Stated Madison. "Plus you and Li are so busy getting ready the nursery and planning for the baby," who was dues very soon, "it sort of just happened Sakura."  
  
"Alright, yeah I'm kind a getting a bit scared from all the stories I hear from my mom, when she had me, 48 hours man," she shook her head.  
  
She and Li moved in together they got a small house, nice size, it was perfect for them. And she and Madison were sitting in the living room at the moment. Kero sleeping peacefully up stairs, well Li was out somewhere.  
  
###########  
  
"Come on Sakura, you can do this, just a few more pushing," it only been 23 hours, Sakura went into labor that morning. Li was at her side encouraging her on.  
  
"I am pushing," she snapped back.  
  
"It's only hormones," he told him self and kept on encouraging her, aside from her snapping, when he heard a baby's wail.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said while handing over a blanketed little baby, to Sakura.  
  
Li sat next to, for the first time they say there daughter, her little eyes open to see them bright emerald green like her mothers and soft brown down all over her head.  
  
"What are you to parents going to call your beautiful baby girl," asked the doctor.  
  
"We decided on Hope Sakura Li," said Sakura in a very serene voice.  
  
"She is our Hope," said Li. He head the families come in his mother sister, his new in-laws, Madison and Tory walked in holding hands. "Everybody I would like you to meet Hope Sakura Li."  
  
##############  
  
Hope was about 6 months old when Li and I got married under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Oh Madison, mom I can't believe that I'm actually getting married today, I been so long, and with everything that's went on and Hope," said Sakura standing in front of a mirror in her wedding dress, hair and make done.  
  
"I can't believe my baby getting married at 17," sniffled her mom, well her father came in.  
  
"You look truly beautiful Sakura."  
  
"And no matter what sis...you may be a mother, you may be getting married but you will still be a monster to me," smiled her brother, "but there a guy down at the park waiting for so, you better get going.'  
  
"Tory!" but she hugged him then she turned to walk out her room.  
  
Sakura walked down the isle, her curled hair was perfectly flowing down her back gracefully, and she looked with teary eyes, at Li.  
  
Never in her imagination she though it would be this wonderful. She finally reached the destination, she let go of her fathers arm and gave him a kiss and stepped to Li with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"Do you Li take this woman, for you wife through sickness and health, richer or poor, and resent all other women that may come your way."  
  
"I do,' he said looking into the emerald orbs.  
  
"Do you Sakura, take this man for your husband, though sickness and in health, richer or poor, and resent all men that may come your way."  
  
"I do," looking into the Amber orbs.  
  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."  
  
They kissed and when they split, the priest said "may I have the honor of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Li, and Sakura Showron. They raced down the isle and into the limo.  
  
#######################  
  
Six years have past since that day under the cherry tree. Li became a martial arts teacher, and owned his own little place that taught it, which was quite popular. Sakura finished school, and headed to college, she got a degree as an English teacher, and now teachers at her old high school.  
  
"Mommy"  
  
"What darling,' said Sakura, looking up to see her daughter in her cherry blossom nightgown?  
  
"Can you tell a bedtime story,' she said, in her little voice.  
  
She looked like a mixture of her mom and dad, her hair had a reddish tinge from Sakura, her emerald pools exactly like her mothers. She wasn't scared of ghost and good at karate like Li.  
  
"Alright want me to tell you who me and daddy met," leading her two her room.  
  
'Alright!" it was her favorite story of all.  
  
"Alright once upon at time...." she started off.  
  
#################  
  
Hoped you all liked it took me a very long time to right it and stuff, I know there probably still tons a grammar mistakes but.I tried I really did..please state your comments..Love Ceslestrial. 


End file.
